Forbidden Forest
The Forbidden Forest (or Dark Forest) is a huge wooded area that borders the grounds of Hogwarts. As would be expected given the name, the forest is prohibited to students, unless they are sent here as a detention assignment or for Care for Magical Creatures lessons. Few students willingly venture into the forest, because there are many dangerous creatures lurking in here. Occasionally, though, detention is served here. There has been a recent discovery of black Perigord truffles in the edges of the Forest. Beware Of The Dangerous Denizens Of The Forest! Creatures In The Forest (not all are dangerous, but if you still wish to ' *Acromantula Colony (DO NOT approach, use ''Arania Exumai if utterly, utterly necessary) *Centaurs (DO NOT insult them with terms such as "half-breed", "near human intelligence" or anything related to that) *Unicorns (adults prefer a woman's touch, foals don't mind if men do it; don't try to catch or kill one) *Hippogriffs (DO NOT just approach one, take a bow and see of it bows back at you) *Thestrals (you can only see them when you have seen death) *Grawp (aggressive when in a bad mood, better not to approach) *Fluffy (three-headed dog, vicious and strong. DO NOT approach) *Blood-sucking Bugbears (as the name suggests, better not to be blood-sucked) *Bowtruckle (usually peaceful, but violent when the tree it is guarding is being threatened, be careful in your actions) *Blast-Ended Skrewt (don't touch the tail, it will explode. Males sting, while females suck blood) *Werewolves (don't get bitten so you won't end up being a werewolf) *Trolls and Giants (both dangerous, DO NOT approach or make them angry) *Vampires (mostly good ones, but still be careful) *Hags (they live in caves or gingerbread houses, hoping to lure unsuspecting victims, much like Hansel and Gretel, so best not to be enticed into their dwellings) Archive *Archive One *Archive Two *Archive Three *Archive Four *Archive Five Roleplay Colin and Caelas Ishy and Lily Dehila and Ion Professor Prince, Victoria and Ivy } |text = *O.O* Umm... }} } |text = Ya I'm cool. Just the brains thing was kinda creepy. }} } |text = *chuckles* }} Jaywright, and Chloe |name=Bobhasnohead|Jaywright= *reads 4th year books*}} |name=Bobhasnohead|Jaywright= "Avifors... Looks interesting" *picks up wand* "Avifors" *points wand at leaf; leaf turns into a toad* "Sigh..."}} |name=Bobhasnohead|Jaywright= "Huh?" *Looks around* "Thought I heard something... Avifors!" *Points wand at branch*}} |name=Bobhasnohead|Jaywright= "Chloe, I know that's you. I remember your voice"}} |name=Bobhasnohead|Jaywright= "I'm practicing more advanced magic... But you saw my Avifors... It, well, wasn't good"}} |name=Bobhasnohead|Jaywright= "Fine, you try a Patronus on day 2. And becoming an animag- I mean, learning avifors this soon"}} |name=Bobhasnohead|Jaywright= "I know your a first year. By the way, what house are you in?"}} |name=Bobhasnohead|Jaywright= "I'm a Ravenclaw"}} |name=Bobhasnohead|Jaywright= *silence* "No" *Jaywright said finally* "I don't"}} |name=Bobhasnohead|Jaywright= "It's not that." *tears are forming in Jaywright's eyes* "You remind me... Of my dead sister. So kind. So caring. Like you. And loved to climb trees" *Is completely crying* "I had forgotten her... Now you've reminded me. Thank you Chloe"}} |name=Bobhasnohead|Jaywright= "She was everything to me. I let it happen. I Just watched in horror as a strange man killed her... with a stick. No... not a stick. A wand"}} Category:Hogwarts Category:Hogwarts Grounds Category:Roleplay Category:Detention Category:Marauder's Map Locations Category:Students and Staff Category:Places Category:Monster Category:Duels Category:General roleplay Category:Forbidden Forest